


All My Life

by soo



Category: RPF - The Daily Show
Genre: M/M, Yuletide, challenge:Yuletide 2006, recipient:Agnes Joseph
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-16 21:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an upstate NY casino, Jon realizes that there are many types of rushes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All My Life

**Author's Note:**

> Once more, I need to thank elynross who took time out of her busy schedule of yuletide wrangling and beta'd this for me.
> 
> Extra special thanks to Alyl who planted the seed for this story, so very, very long ago.

Jon looked around the small theater in Turning Stone, and felt humbled as the crowd rose to their feet and began to applaud him. He loved this feeling, loved getting up in front of a crowd to do his routine. While the Daily Show provided a similar rush, he didn't get the opportunity to respond back to the crowd, to alter his routine or play off the crowd. It was only on tour that he got to feel this.

There was nothing like it in the world.

He took a long bow and thanked the crowd profusely. Now, if only these trips didn't take him away from his family and friends. He had so little time with them to begin with because he was so involved with almost every aspect of the Daily Show. Touring the east coast cut into it even more than he really liked.

He stepped off the stage and was immediately flanked by a female casino employee. "Mr. Stewart, Mr. Colbert has arrived, and he's in the VIP lounge. Would you like me to take you there?"

He blinked in surprise. "Sure," he glanced at the nametag, "Holly. That would be great."

"Follow me, Mr. Stewart."

Jon followed her backstage and to the private elevator bank. He couldn't believe that Stephen had made the five-hour trip to the casino. They hadn't made any plans to spend the weekend together. In fact, Stephen had made a point of telling him all the details of the weekend he had planned for his kids. Jon shook his head. He shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth.

He thanked Holly again and exited the elevator, scanning the crowded room. He nodded to a few people he recognized, but continued to look around until his gaze came to rest on that familiar profile. Jon smiled and threaded his way through the crowd only stopping occasionally to say hello, keeping it brief as possible.

"Hey." Jon slid into the free chair beside Stephen. He half-listened as Stephen introduced the other people at the table, nodding and smiling at everyone's greeting.

He glanced over at Stephen. Somehow the man could even make jeans and a simple pullover hot. He snuck his hand down under the table and settled it on Stephen's leg, giving it a quick squeeze.

Jon blinked in surprise as a beer was placed in the front of him.

"Sorry, Mr. Stewart, I only just realized that you'd arrived."

"That's quite alright." Reluctantly, he took his hand off Stephen's knee and reached into his pocket to pay the waiter.

"Mr. Colbert has already taken care of it," the waiter said as he left.

Jon nodded at Stephen and took a sip. "Thanks."

The conversation around him resumed, and he let it wash over him. It was nice to be able to sit back and relax. It seemed like the two of them hadn't a moment alone in weeks, and while right at the moment they weren't alone, he knew that it was only a matter of time -- and he planned on making the most of it.

"Jon, what do you think?"

He reared back into his chair at his name. "I...uhh..."

Stephen laughed. "He hasn't heard a word you said, Dan. He's still back in the theater analyzing how he could've put on a better show."

"I was..." He trailed off as Stephen's eyebrow rose. Maybe he shouldn't say what he was actually thinking. "Well, I guess I was."

Dan sat up straighter. "It was a great performance."

"Oh, you saw it?"

"Yeah, I just didn't stick around for the question and answer period."

"Oh, that. It's something new, and I'm not sure I'm comfortable with it yet. But I guess I'm not comfortable with my celebrity, either."

Jon caught Stephen stifling a huge yawn out of the corner of his eye, and he paused. "Sorry, I do tend to ramble when I'm overanalyzing. "

Stephen laughed. "Actually, I'm just tired."

Jon gasped as Stephen's hand suddenly found its way onto his thigh and began to stroke him through the denim. "Well, maybe we...err...you should head for bed."

Stephen's eyebrow arched, and Jon snickered, as Stephen grew more and more bolder.  
"Maybe we should both get some sleep, since I can't seem to...uh...construct, that's the word, a sentence."

Stephen yawned again, a little more convincingly this time, and Jon frowned. Maybe he really was tired; he had just driven for five hours straight.

Jon stood up and nodded as Stephen made their goodbyes. They quickly threaded their way through the lounge toward the elevator. He stabbed the up button and wished it would just show up already. Stephen was standing as close as he could without actually touching him. And oh, how Jon wanted to touch him. His hands fairly itched for wanting to touch him -- to run his hands down Stephen's bare chest, to slide his fingers through wiry chest hair, to tease and arouse his nipples to firm points.

The ding of the elevator brought him back to his surroundings, only to find himself unceremoniously dragged into the elevator and shoved up against the wall. He had just enough awareness to hit the button for his floor before Stephen began to kiss him within an inch of his life. Jon sighed and leaned into the kiss. It felt like coming home. The past month had been hectic and draining to the point where they hadn't found any time to spend alone together, and it looked like Stephen intended making up for lost time.

He pressed into Stephen, deepening the kiss while his hands yanked the pullover up and ran along the edge of the waistband, teasing him.

Jon was so distracted that he just blinked when Stephen pulled back. It took him a second to realize that the elevator doors had opened. Stephen stepped out of the elevator, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Are you coming?"

"Fuck, yes." Jon surged out of the elevator and down the hall to his suite. He swiped his keycard and practically flew into his room, Stephen close behind.

They stood in the middle of the suite for a few moments, staring at each other. Jon still couldn't believe Stephen was _here_. Then, in unison, they began to strip off their clothes as fast as they could. Jon yanked off his black sweater and quickly unfastened his jeans, toeing off his sneakers at the same time so he could shimmy out his jeans and briefs. He licked his lips as he watched Stephen teasingly pull down his boxer briefs.

Stephen inched the boxer briefs down ever so slowly, and then pulled them back up, over and over, never really making any progress. Finally, unable to wait anymore, Jon yanked Stephen closer and they toppled onto the bed, Stephen ending up on top. Stephen gasped in surprise, and Jon knew better than to waste a perfect opportunity. He attacked Stephen's mouth, kissing him passionately, his tongue exploring the familiar space. He slid his hand into Stephen's boxers and grasped the hard cock that Stephen had been teasing him with, beginning a gentle up and down stroke.

Stephen dropped his head back, panting. "If you don't stop, I'm going to come."

Jon paused his stroking. "I want you to fuck me."

Stephen rolled off of Jon and reached for Jon's own straining cock. "But I'd much rather do this." He leaned down and engulfed Jon in one motion, burying his nose in soft pubic hair.

"Oh, fuck." Jon arched up into Stephen's hot mouth, his hands scrambling to find purchase on something, landing on Stephen's head. He threaded his fingers through black silky hair, urging him on, closing his eyes and letting the sensations roll over him for a few delicious moments. Stephen was extremely talented and knew just how to work him into a frenzy, but that wasn't what he wanted. He pulled Stephen up and off his cock, and smiled into his confused, dazed face. "Fuck me now," he said melodramatically.

Stephen grinned widely and scrambled off the bed. He rummaged through his pants and pulled out lube and a condom, brandishing them triumphantly.

Jon laughed at Stephen's antics. Before he could even whisper an admonishment, Stephen was back up on the bed, kissing him and caressing his thighs. His legs fell open as Stephen's hand drifted further down, bypassing his rigid cock, and lazily stroked his perineum. He gasped as one lubed finger slowly entered him; he hadn't even realized that Stephen had opened the bottle. The slick finger teased him, slowly moving in and out, opening him up. He bore down on the finger, not wanting to prolong the teasing, wanting it all now. "Now, Stephen," he commanded.

Stephen pulled out and hurriedly lubed his cock up. He poised himself and inhaled deeply, shaking a bit, as if barely keeping himself together.

Jon reached up and pulled Stephen down. Wrapping his arms around him, he kissed him slowly, enticingly -- wanting to drive Stephen just as wild as he felt himself.

He gasped as Stephen entered him in one quick thrust, hitting his prostate on the first try. Jon hooked his legs around Stephen, forcing him closer -- deeper. It was quick and fast and hard, and everything he wanted it to be. Soon -- too soon, maybe -- he felt his orgasm rush through him, sending him flying, and toppling Stephen over the edge as well.

Jon groaned as Stephen pulled out and collapsed on top of him. He squirmed a bit, but soon found a comfortable position. He threaded his fingers in Stephen's hair and gently stroked it. "We have to do this more often," he whispered.

Stephen looked up at him, his eyebrow arched. "Have wild sex in hotel rooms?"

"Find time for us outside of work."

"Like I said, have wild sex in hotel rooms."

Jon rolled his eyes. "Yes, have wild sex in hotel rooms, among other things." He knew that Stephen was being deliberately obtuse, but that was okay. Driving five hours to a remote casino in upstate New York just to stay the night was more than enough proof of how much Stephen cared. As he drifted off to sleep, he thought back over the night. Maybe there was something that could compare to the rush of performing for an audience. Being with someone that so obviously cared for you was as good, if not better.

  



End file.
